The Lost Love
by alvind-rod
Summary: Brittany is a big star in music business but looking for someone to love her for her. She has go back to school to contonue her dreams then meets Alvin there who has crush on her. I don't own AATC or BATC
1. Chapter 1

**Progulue**

**This all in CG Version and I don't own the AATC or BATC**

**What if Brittany never met Alvin Seville or heared about him. Alvin goes to Westmen High School, he never heard of Brittany. But if one day they meet and they start to love other one. This is about if you are a star fall in love with school boy who has nothing but love. What would you choose.**

Start the story.

Brittany at her backstage room then she was getting ready for the concert then her sisters come in. Brittany was looking at the mirror and seen herself of putting some pink-glosses lip-stick on her lips to make it shining.

She heard the door open and saw her sisters, Jeanette who was the smart one of the groups and Eleanor the cook of the group. They both went to different areas in school but unknown to everyone expect Brittany then she never finished high school.

Jeanette and Eleanor smiled at Brittany then hugged her and "Hi Brittany" both of them were telling her with faces with joy and happiness of seen there sister from long awhile ago. Jeanette looked at Brittany with a question in her mind right now but she never wanted to ask Brittany front of everyone or Eleanor.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at Brittany who was wearing a pink shirt, pink top and pink dress and "I'm doing fine" Brittany was hoping to find the right one in her life but she never found the right and only love she wants and only Jeanette knew that Brittany was looking someone to love.

Ian Hawke was Brittany's manager come in the room and "Brittany, are you ready...girls come on let's go and see Brittany too" he was getting ready for the show too and he invited her sisters to the show too. Ian look at Brittany with a smile on his face. (P.S I'm making Ian the good Hawke the good guy on this story.)

Brittany was walking towards the stage was ready for the biggest show in her life. The crowd were going wild for Brittany then she come out "Are you people ready to hear some music" she yelled out to them with the microphone by her mouth.

At Seville's House

Alvin was doing his homework then his bedroom was red with pastors of Nickelback to Neyo then his younger brother Simon walked inside of his bedroom and "Hey Alvin, Brittany is on the t.v" he was telling his brother about his favorite and secret crush was on.

Then Alvin jumped from his bed then he went straight towards the remote to his plamsa t.v from the dresser. He turned on and surf the channels. Finally find the channel, his brother Simon and Theodore knew Alvin had secret crush on Brittany the singer before nothing else can happen, Simon left the Alvin's room.

Alvin was laying down at the bed and start to watch Brittany on the t.v. He wish Alvin can meet her someday in real life and he would falling in love with her because she look like angel to him.

After the concert

Brittany return to the backstage room then open the door and took off her clothes. She went back to her normal clothes then her manager forget to her the horried news.

Ian knocked on the door and "Can I come" he was wondering if he can come inside of the room because he just gotten off of the phone with Music Studios Records then "Sure, Ian" she replied back to him with worried eyes of sound of his voice.

Ian opened the door then closed behind him and "Brittany, you have go back to school to finish your education or you can't sing no more" he was telling her that she need go back to high school to finish the senior year or she would not being star no more.

Brittany was suprised of what she heard and she looked at floor with suprised and shook face then "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat do you mean" she responsed before she fainted onto the floor. Her sisters went check on there older sister, Brittany to see what happened.

**The Lost Love is Begins**

**The Next Chapter is come out and Enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: First Day

Brittany had to get up for school for the fist time, she looked at the clock it read 7:00 a.m then said "Time get this day start".

Brittany get out of bed, went to her closet and wear a pink shirt, blue jacket and pink dress then get some breakfast.

She start walking to school then her sisters saw her there in front door of the school and it was very cool august day.

Alvin was sleeping still, get his head up then looked at the clock and said "Sh*t, I'm going to be late for school" then run to his closet and get his hoodie on.

He runned to his bike in the gauge, get on the speed off to school and there in 12 mins flat then parked his bike at the rail and locked it.

He start to runned, didn't notice his backpack was open then looked back at his backpacket, then start to zip it.

Alvin didn't see Brittany front of him then looked the other way finally and was top of Brittany. Both of them were blushing and Alvin saw into her eyes of light blue.

Alvin got up, pull his paw out to help her up then responsed "Hi, sorry didn't see you there", she took his paw and got up.

Brittany was looking at Alvin, start to thinking (He is the one, I'm looking for) then she blushed looked away then back at him.

Brittany was little shy around Alvin then she said "I'm Brittany" then Alvin noticed his paw was still inside of Brittany's paw.

Alvin was blushing little and pointed out "You can let go of my paw, in time, please" then she looked at her paw and start to blushing, pull away from Alvin's soft paws.

Alvin looked at the clock on his arm and implied "You know we're going to be late for class, Brittany" then she finally snapped of the looking at Alvin.

Both of them were running to class hand-in-hand then finally get there.

Teacher looked at them, questioned "You guys can take your seat now" then Alvin took his seat then Teacher looked at Brittany and replied "Brittany, you seat next to Alvin".

After the class

Alvin was walking to his locker, following him was Brittany then he turned around and asked Brittany "Why are following, Brittany" rised a ear brow at her.

Brittany looked at Alvin, had to think fast then she finally said something "Alvin, where's the cafertnia", he looked at her.

Alvin looked at the floor, back at her and implied "Come on" then took her paw and show her the way to the cafertnia.

Brittany looking around the cafertnia and saw her paw with Alvin's paw. She looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek and saying "Thanx Alivn".

Alvin turned his head to her face, she let go of his paw and went off in the cafertnia.

He finally realizing she was Brittany the singer, saw Ryan who had table then start to walk over and said "What ups, Ryan" then he looked around the table.

Ryan was confused, replied "What's wrong, Al" then Alvin looked at him, he remember what he forget it the grapes.

Alvin turned his head, implied "It's okay, Ryan" jumped off of the table, went in the line and jump on Brittany's tray.

Alvin asked the Cafetnia "Grapes Please", Brittany was about to turned around then Alvin accendically hit in the back. For a moment there lips touched.

Both of them were looking at each other's eyes, he said "Sorry" then she replied "Excuse Me", Alvin get his grapes and left Brittany on the Tray.

Alvin walked and jumped to the table, Ryan asked Alvin "Hey, what was that about" then Alvin looked at floor and blushing like there was no torrommow.

Chapter 2 is coming out

Enjoy 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Love is Greatest Thing to Feel

Alvin finally snapped out of it, looked at Ryan and implied "It's nothing, Ryan", Ryan looked at Alvin said "Okay, Al".

Alvin turned around and looked at Brittany who eating and doing her homework for the next day.

Ryan looked at Alvin then noticed he was looking at Brittany, told Alvin "Hey Al, do you love her or something", Alvin turned around again back to Ryan and said "I don't know why".

Ryan looked at the others, pointed out to Alvin "You keep looking at her", Alvin was start to blusing then he looked at her.

Alvin was scared and asked "Ryan, what if she doesn't love me back", Xaxier told Alvin "Dude, you never knew if you keep siting here".

To Brittany's Table

Brittany was doing her homework, her sisters come out of nowhere then asked her "What happened", Brittany looked at them was wondering what there talking about.

Brittany questioned them "What are girls talking about", Jeanette looked at her and said "You know about you and Alvin".

Brittany was blushing more then ever and resposned "So what of it", Elenor looked at her and saying "Are you in love with him".

Brittany looked at Elenor then looked at Alvin who sitting at the Football table and told them what happend and the kissed.

Both of them looked at each other and were smiling after the kissed.

Jeanette was smiling, replied "You're in love with her", Brittany was blushing and looked at Alvin.

Lunch ending and everyone was leaving expect Alvin and Brittany.

Brittany start to walking to Alvin and she want to asked him something special but "Alvin, do you where cheerleading try outs are".

Alvin looked down at her, smiling and rolled his eyes then replied "Come on", they get to the football field than he pointed with finger and said "There".

Alvin looked at his watche and said "Damn, I'm late for football tryouts" but smiled at Brittany and looked at her beautiful face then kissed her on the cheek.

Brittany looked at Alvin, was blushing and she was speechless now.

Alvin lefted and the coach looked at Alvin, asked "What so late Alvin Seville", he said "I was helping my girlfriend to the cheerleading try outs".

Everyone was laughing and going 'aawwww' for Alvin then Coach told them, "Listen up, everyone were going have a hard game this friday".

Coach yelled "Everyone in line and push-ups now"! after 2 hours passed, football ended and Alvin saw Brittany there.

Alvin start walking to the locker room, he took off the football gear and went outside.

Alvin start walking to his bike and can't believed he lied about Brittany being his girlfriend.

Alvin start the engine and speed off to home.

Brittany was walking from the school and thinking about Alvin.

Her Driver was there to pick her up, he open the door for Brittany and she said "Thank you" then he replied "There are no thanx".

The Driver looking the mirror and asked Brittany "So how was the first day", she looked at the Driver and told him, everything ever Alvin.

That's it of this Chapter

Look out for Chapter 4 is coming. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Feelings Revealed

Brittany was home, was thinking about Alvin, start walking to the front door of the her house and went in.

The Bulter come in the room, looked down at Brittany and asked "Is there something you want, Ms" then Brittany didn't pay attention to him but then he repeated again "Is there something you want, Ms".

Finally, Brittany snapped out of the trance, looked at the Bulter then asked him "Bulter, can I asked you a question", she thinking about Alvin and blushing little.

Bulter said "Yes, Ms and what is it", she didn't felt like talking about now.

Both of them went to living room, had plamsa t.v, coach and steff.

Brittany jumped to the coach, Bulter sitted down on the steff and he asked "What is the question".

Brittany was worried, looked at the Bulter then responsed "Do you ever love someone", Brittany start to blushing for asking something like that.

Bulter was little suprised, turn his head to Brittany and replied "Yes and why are you asking of this", then she didn't want to replied but she had to.

Brittany was blushing, the bulter noticed it this time and pointed out "Cause I'm maybe falling in love with someone".

Bulter get up little of the seat and tell Brittany "Than tell him, how your feelings" then she looked at the ground then back at the bulter.

Brittany implied "How" then bulter looked at Brittany, told her to "Ms. just don't be shy or embassment hits you then just kissed him".

She looked at him, start to blushing and responsed "What"! then butler replied "Just kiss him or tell him, your feelings, okay", Brittany looked at the Bulter and smiled at him.

Brittany looked at the bulter and replied out of exticed "Thank you, Bulter", the bulter start to leaving the room for Brittany to think.

Brittany start to thinking how to tell Alvin, she loves him.

At Seville's House, In the Kitchen

Alvin was thinking about Brittany and waiting for torrommow to come faster.

Simon jumped to the sofa, saw Alvin there smiling and replied "What's up, Alvin", Alvin looked up at Simon.

Alvin was stilling smiling and implied "I'm...in...love...with someone" then Simon knew Alvin was thinking about the new girl.

Simon looked down at the floor and smiled responsed "Who", Alvin looked at him and start to blushing and whisper queitly "Brittany".

Simon looked at Alvin, smiled and implied "I'm sorry can't hear you, Alvin", Alvin looked at Simon and knew he was joking around with his brother.

Alvin smiled at him, out of nowhere then hugged Simon, Simon was suprised by the hugged and Simon asked "What was that for Alvin", Alvin didn't say word then walked out of his room and mouth to Simon 'Thank you, Brother'.

After Dinner

Alvin and Brittany went to bed, can't waiting for next day to tell each other, they love one another and tell them the truth.

This is it, Chapter 4 is done

Chapter 5 is going come out and see you next time.

But here is a preview of Chapter 5...

Alvin was walking, looking for Brittany finally then saw Brittany kissed someone on the lips.

Alvin turned away, saddened by Brittany's actions and start to think this was a mistake and start walking away from the hallway.

Brittany pushed that guy away, looked at Alvin, start running after him and replied "Alvin Please Stop".

There the preview of Chapter 5 but maybe Tonight or Tuesday...I Don't Know

Alvin D-Rod 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Truth

Alvin and Brittany get out of bed, went to his/her closet and replied "Today is the day".

Alvin get to the school at 7:45, Brittany get to the school at 7:50, she went in and want to find Alvin.

Brittany pass a poster, she stopped and looked at it said "The After Party for Sophmore to Seniors is close".

Brittany start to think, she went to the princple's office and the princple asked "What is it, Brittany", Brittany went in and explain to the princple about the party can be at her house.

Brittany runned off, she want to find Alvin and she finally found him in the music room.

Nobody was in there, Alvin was singing and dancing, had some seats in the front and instruments.

Alvin was singing on top of piano

(Big Time Rush, The City is Our)

The city is ours (2x)

Rolling past graffiti walls Billboards lighting up the block Everyone one of us on a mission (Oh yea)  
Got a whole crew by my side Cars beep, beep when they pass us by We ready to get down to business (mm, mm)

We pull up, open the door All the girls, scream there they are It's packed from wall to wall And, everybody is calling Here we come, it's almost time Feel the rush, now hit the lights We gonna get it all started

Because the night is young The line is out the door Today was crazy but Tonight the city's ours Live it up Until the morning comes Today was crazy but tonight The city is ours (2x)

My, my look how we roll Was it only a month ago Everybody said we were dreaming (ooh ooh)  
Now we're here like, yeah we told ya Still far, but we're that much closer And there ain't no way that we're leaving (oh no)

We pull up, open the door All the girls, scream there they are It's packed from wall to wall And, everybody is calling Here we come, it's almost time Feel the rush, now hit the lights We gonna get it all started

Because the night is young The line is out the door Today was crazy but Tonight the city's ours Live it up Until the morning comes Today was crazy but tonight The city is ours (2x)

We gotta believe Its destiny calling So night after night We rock the whole place out As hard as it seems I know if you want it Then it's gonna happen some how

Because the night is young The line is out the door Today was crazy but Tonight the city's ours Live it up Until the morning comes Today was crazy but tonight

Because the night is young The line is out the door Today was crazy but Tonight the city's ours Live it up Until the morning comes Today was crazy but tonight The city is ours (4x)

The city is ours

Brittany was snapping her fingers, smiling cause Alvin was singing great then she went in and jumped on the piano.

Brittany singed "The City is Ours", made Alvin turned around to see Brittany there.

Alvin was blushing, start to walking to Brittany and asked "What are you doing here", Brittnay answered "I'm looking for you" was blushing".

Both of them get close but when they are going to kiss, Ian come in and asked "Brittany, can I talk you, right now".

Brittany turned around and saw Ian, looked back at Alvin then said "I will be right there", she went to hallway with Ian.

Alvin went to the door, Ian was saying this but Alvin thought Brittany said this "Why I should care about chipmunk and his love to me".

Alvin heared that after that was broken heart, start to walking to other exit and after the meeting of Ian and Brittany.

Brittany went back in the music room, looked for Alvin and replied "Alvin", but no responsed.

Alvin was walking to the class room, sit there and start to pay attention to the teacher.

At was lunch time

Alvin didn't eat nothing, Alvin's friends were start getting worried about Alvin and asked "What's wrong, Alvin" but no answer from Alvin.

At Football's Practice

Alvin didn't say word, Ryan looked down at Alvin and he asked "Are you Okay", but Alvin didn't say word and went out to the field.

Alvin tried his hardest, Brittany and other cheerleaders were looking at the field and Alvin was done for the day.

Alvin was looking at the ground, start crying and went in the locker room.

He charged his clothes, start walking to his motorcycle he get from Dave for Christmas, Brittany went following him, Alvin turned around and saw Brittany.

Alvin didn't say word to her cause she left him broken heart, turned around and jumped on the motorcycle.

Brittany was scared, looked at Alvin and yelled "ALVIN STOP", he stopped and Alvin turned around, looked at Brittany and mouthed 'What is it'.

Brittany was crying, start to raining and she went to Alvin who jumped from the motorcycle and she went to him.

Brittany was close to Alvin, both of there faces were touching, she come little more closer and kissed Alvin, his eyes opened wide then closed the them. He enjoyed the kissed after both of them looked at each other.

Alvin smiled and blushing, replied "You what is weird", Brittany was looking at Alvin but she didn't care as long she has Alvin with her.

She was smiling and said "Like what", he looking at the rain and saying "Two chipmunks kissing in the rain", than she start to think about it come to her.

That is it for Chapter 5 and the story...

Just Kidding..again

I we'll be back sometime but not today maybe but next day, yes

Alvin D-Rod 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Learning Art of Love

Hi I'm so sorry not writing for long time because I have been busy with School and Other Stories trying to get done. This is the Final Chapter of Lost Love

Alvin and Brittany were looking at each other, "Do you want to come over for the night, Alvin" she was asking him to stay an night with her.

He was suprised by it than nodding his head 'yes' to it, she starting walking to the limo and he followed her to the limo.

The Driver open the door to it than Brittany and Alvin jumped inside of it and he closed the door.

Alvin was remembering an song, he heard from long time an go.

(Art of Love)

I m saying sorry in advance cos this won t always go to plan Though we don t mean to take our love for granted It's in our nature to forget what matters How when the going is getting tough And we re all about giving up Things that we never thought we d gonna say, gonna say them Things that we never thought we d play, gonna play them It ain t perfect, but it s worth it And it s always getting better It s gonna take some time to get it right

He was looking at her and smiling than she start blushing because of Alvin smiling.

Cause I m still learning the art of love I m still trying to not mess up So whenever I stumble let me know You need to spell it out You need to spell it out You need to spell it out You need to spell it out for me Cause I m still trying to learn the art of love

If I forget to get the door Remind you that you re beautiful I know my detail requires more attention If I ever hurt you it s not my intention Cause we re gonna make our mistakes Find out how much your heart can take But I know that you got my back And baby I got yours

Cause I m still learning the art of love I m still trying to not mess up So whenever I stumble let me know You need to spell it out You need to spell it out You need to spell it out You need to spell it out for me Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love

Sometimes I m gonna miss I m still learning how to give I m not giving up I m still learning how to love Learning how to love Learning how to love

Cause I m still learning the art of love I m still trying to not mess up So whenever I stumble let me know You need to spell it out You need to spell it out You need to spell it out You need to spell it out for me Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love (The art of love)

Still learning (art of love)  
Still learning (art of love)  
Still learning (art of love)  
Still trying to learn the art of love Still learning, I'm still learning (art of love)  
Still learning (art of love)  
I'm gonna get it sometimes, cause I'm still learning Still learning (art of love)  
Still learning (art of love)  
Still learning (art of love)  
The art art of love

Alvin and Brittany were looking at each other, "We are staring to learn the art of love, Brittany" he was saying softly to her. Put his paws on her hips than she had her paws around his neck.

Here is Brittany was big than she met Alvin Seville who changed her life forever. She thought she going falling in love but she did. After the Collenges, they faced but still loved each other and Alvin and Brittany kissed on the lips again.

He pulled away than looked at her, "Even Love finds your perfect match always" he telling her an poem in her.

They finally got to Brittany's House, the driver open the door than the bulter come get them. But Brittany shake her 'no' to tell him to take break for the day.

Both of them went inside the house and they promise to never leave each other's side ever.

Thank You For Reading This Story and Giving Me An Chance

Check Out AATC 3: The Search of Alvin and I was thinking about Sequel for This Story and That One Too.

Alvin D-Rod

P.S- Don't own nothing in this story 


End file.
